


As the world burns to the ground

by Dumbassmeg



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drinking, End of the World, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Sad Ending, Slow Dancing, Songfic, i made myself sad writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassmeg/pseuds/Dumbassmeg
Summary: Based on the song: As the World Caves In by Matt Maltese.The world had revived a threat from an other worldly being, resulting in a vessel with some sort of bomb being sent to earth.Not even the Avengers could prevent doomsday.Nora was as S.H.E.I.L.D agent who decided to spend her final 45 minutes on the roof of the Avengers building with a bottle of sharp liquor. What she wasn’t expecting was to run into a familiar face.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	As the world burns to the ground

..........

Nora stepped away from the flashing lights of the party, silently snatching up a bottle of liquor as she did.

Nora usually wouldn’t drink, but the world was ending.

What did she have to lose?

Tony had of course wanted to go out with a bang and had naturally held a massive party for everyone’s last minutes, Nora had been all for the idea awhile back but now she found she couldn’t stand the the loud music and drunk laughter knowing that death held his icy hand on her shoulder.

If she was going to drink her sorrows she’d do it in peace.

The woman left the room, begging her mind to drill out the music that still bounced through the walls and headed to the lift. She passed a few couples on the verge of love making in the corridors before they were parted forever, but they didn’t seem to notice her or to care. She sneered at the tangled people in disgust, she’d never been one for romance.

Finally escaping into the lift, Nora hit the button to the top floor with her fist and began to unscrew the lid of her drink.

The lift jolted and began to rise as she brought the bottle to her dark red stained lips, it burned as it hit her throat and she found herself wincing slightly at the sudden fiery flavours that assaulted her taste buds.

“Fuck it.” She muttered to herself before taking another large swig, screwing her eyes tight shut.

_Bing!_

The lift announced her arrival to the top floor and she slowly climbed out towards the hatch and ladder that led to the roof which she climbed with the upmost caution so as not to upset the bottle of alcohol as she did.

A gust of cool breeze hit Nora it the face leaving a pleasant tingle down her spine. The music from below still thumped loudly but the gentle rustle of the surrounding trees as they swayed to their own enchanting waltz drowned most of it out. Nora shut her eyes for a moment and embraced the feelings and sounds around her, stretching her arms wide and puffing up her chest.

“You _certainly_ have overindulged in that awful drink.” A scolding voice murmured not far from her.

Nora’s balance swerved with fright as her eyelids shot open swiftly to face who was speaking, her head spun around the building top and she squinted into the dark until she saw a tall shadowed silhouette nearing one of the corners.

A flash of emerald green and the clean shape of a pearly, alabaster smile shone through the dark.

“Although it is nice to have some company who isn’t entirely pissed.” The person chuckled to themselves.

“Loki?” Nora called out into the darkness.

It couldn’t be anyone else.

The figure drew closer and the man who Nora had called for came into her point of view.

“The one and only.”

Nora found herself huffing in relief as the Norse god revealed himself fully. She had always had a small crush on Loki, but she had swore to herself to never tell him. After all, Loki only went after women who were basically models willing to warm his bed for the night before never speaking again.

“You’re happy to see me? You really are drunk!” He smirked, Nora’s eyebrows dropped into a frown.

“I’ve had two sips! Two, Loki! I am _not_ drunk!” She spat back.

Nora has a quick temper and unfortunately Loki knew just how to rouse it.

“Your just acting strange that’s all,” he walked away from the agitated woman and perched himself on the edge of the building with his long legs dangling dangerously off the ledge and patted the stone beside him “Join me.”

“The fucking worlds ending in 45 minutes! Forgive me for acting a little strangely!” Nora grumbled but accepted his offer and dropped down next to him.

“I’ve died twice now and I didn’t act strange at all!” Loki mused as he fell back to prop himself up by his forearms.

* * *

The two sat next to each other in silence, staring out into the night. Nora unscrewed the bottle cap to the liquor again and forced another sip down her throat, trying to ease her thoughts.

“Are you planning on sharing?” Loki asked, sitting up properly and extending a hand for the bottle.

Nora raised an eyebrow and glanced between the bottle and the man in front of her.

“You hate Midgardian wine and spirts, everyone at S.H.I.E.l.D knows you whinge about how weak and tasteless it is! It’s in your file!” Nora said as she placed the bottle to his hand.

He snatched it up and looked mournfully at it for a second before taking a large quantity into his mouth.

“It’s funny how when the worlds ending you realise how good it is.” He smiled almost softly by Nora could sense something more behind his eyes.

“It’s a good thing it’s a big bottle then!”

* * *

After 30 minutes Nora, who was a very lightweight drinker, truely was pissed.

Her sulky attitude had melted away with the liquor and she lay contentedly on the cool concrete and laughing at stories Loki recounted to his companion. Loki glanced down at the watch that lay on her sprawled out wrist.

_15 minutes._

“Do you have any regrets?” Loki suddenly asked, his gaze turning to the girl beside him.

“Well yes, _obviously_.”

“Like what?”

Nora paused, now she had not think about it, there were quite a few.

“I always wanted to be in a band,” she began.

Loki snorted with laughter, cutting her speech off.

“Hey!” She yelled accusingly as she gave his arm a light punch.

“Sorry darling! A band you say?” He smirked.

“Yes! I used to be rather skilled with my hands when I was younger! I played bass.” Nora stated proudly in her drunken state, puffing her chest out in pride.

“Apologies dove! I shan’t mock you anymore.” Loki promised, mischief dancing in his green irises.

“I wish I had purchased a small cottage in the countryside to grow flowers, I used to want that as a kid.”

Loki continued to gaze into her eyes with a flicker of interest dancing across her face.

“I wish that I had never quit the swim team. My dad used to love watching the relays and competitions, it made him happy.”

Small tears started to swell in her eyes and she did her best to blink them away as she continued.

“I always wanted to learn the waltz, I watched a movie once called Crimson Peak where they did a waltz. You would have liked that film.”

She smiled as the scene flirted across her vision, the ever elegant Thomas Sharpe gracing the room with Edith.

“Do you still want to learn?” Loki asked.

Nora looked up at him and swung her legs round to sit cross legged.

“Of course!” She laughed a little too enthusiastically.

The left side of Loki’s lips quirked slightly as he stood elegantly to his feet, offering his hand to Nora.

“May I have this dance?” He purred, playing every part the gentleman.

Nora took his hand and rose along side him.

“Certainly Mr Darcy.” She replied, playing along with his theatrics.

A confused look spread across Loki’s face and Nora patted his chest sympathetically.

“Don’t worry about it.” She told him, quickly dismissing the reference.

Loki went through the basic steps and took his time to teach the mess that was Nora the right footwork.

“Ready to try it?” He grinned, she laughed in reply and shrugged.

“What have I got to lose?!”

* * *

Loki and Nora swirled around the roof top, their only witness an empty bottle of liquor that lay discarded on the edge. Nora’s face was red from the alcohol, her flushed cheeks squishing her eyes as she laughed into Loki’s chest. He looked down at the uncoordinated woman in his arms and found her laughter contagious, soon he was letting out a deep chuckle from his chest that complimented hers perfectly. The pair soon stumbled to a halt, loosing their breathes to the fast pace dance, although they didn’t stop holding one another. Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and the couple swayed pleasantly to a slow beat that was rising up from the party.

“So what about you?” Nora asked.

“Pardon?”

“Your regrets! I wanna make fun of you!” She giggled.

“One thing first darling, do you mind if look at your watch for a second?” He asked politely.

Nora nodded and held out her wrist for him, Loki took her hand and peeled her watch from her wrist, peering at it in the darkness.

_5 minutes._

“Now tell me your regrets!”

“Ah- of course! My regrets. Let’s see, I regret not turning into a snake more and then stabbing Thor when I was younger.” He laughed.

“Wicked. Absolutely wicked.” Nora grumbled against him.

“It was funny! Made brotherhood a lot less boring!” Loki argued back.

“I’m sure it did.”

“I regret Sakkaar. I will _not_ go into context there.” He stated briefly.

“What else? I told you more than two.” Nora bartered.

“I-” Loki was cut off by a sharp beep from Nora’s watch that was sat in his hand, he glanced down at it.

_4 minutes._

“What?” Nora asked, oblivious to the time in her state of mind.

“Nothing dear. Anyways finally my biggest regret is never confessing.” Loki finally said, his grip growing slightly harder on Nora.

“Confessing what!? You can’t just leave me on a cliff hanger!” The woman cried, staring up into his gaze.

“Never confessing my feelings.” A small lump grew in Loki’s throat as the watch went off again.

_3 minutes._

Loki had never feared death, in fact he looked at it in the eyes and laughed if anything! But something about tonight, something about swaying deftly with the woman who he had been longing for since he had first seen her hit him hard. Especially when he knew she would never love him back.

“All in good time my dear, I’ll tell you soon.” He whispered into Nora’s hair.

“How soon? I really want to know!” She begged desperately.

“Just a few more minutes and I’ll make sure to tell you everything.” He replied softly.

“Is that a promise?” She questioned.

Loki nodded.

“It is.”

_Beep._

_2 minutes._

“My feet are getting rather tired! I dare say we should sit down.” Loki suggested as he pulled her back to the spot where they had sat and drank before.

“I liked that.” Nora stated whimsically “Thank you for teaching me the waltz.” She continued.

“That’s no problem, now to get you that cottage!” Loki laughed.

“God I wish!” Nora snorted.

Her eyes settled on him for a moment before flicking down to his hand that held the watch.

“How long have we got?” She asked in in pulled tone.

“10 minutes.” Loki lied smoothly.

Nora propped her head against his chest and sighed as Loki ran his fingers mindlessly through her thick hair.

“I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to die.” She sniffed, vulnerability suddenly washing over her emotions.

_Beep._

_1 minute._

“Don’t fret darling, things will be fine.” Loki soothed.

Nora didn’t reply for a moment before croaking out,

“Will it hurt?”

The question pained Loki.

He had known Nora for a few years and was absolutely in awe of the strong woman he grew to know so well. But seeing behind the mask she put up and into the soul of someone who feared the unknown broke him.

“Shhhh, it will all be okay. I know it’s ironic for the Gods of lies to ask you to trust him but I mean it.” He smiled at his own little joke and continued to stroke Nora’s hair. Loki picked up the watch once more.

_20 seconds._

“You can rest now love. Shut your eyes.” He cooed, leaning back so Nora could lay on his chest comfortably.

“Thank you Loki, I’ll always remember you.” She breathed.

“Darling we will meet again, that much I know. I’ll make sure I find you.”

_Beep._

_10 seconds._

“You truely were someone Nora, I already can’t wait to tell you what you need -no- _deserve_ to hear.”

5 seconds

Loki pulled the girl tightly into his chest and gently placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. The action startling Nora.

“Loki what’s-”

“Shhh”

_3 seconds._

“I’ll see you soon my darling.”

_2 seconds._

“For the sun will shine on us again.”

_Beeeep_.

An explosion sounded somewhere in the distance and Loki braced himself against the body of the girl who lay in his arms.

“I love you Nora.” He whispered.

Darkness took over.


End file.
